Book One
by Miss Lovie
Summary: A love story with unexpected twists and major foreshadowing. Base on Twilight and New Moon however quite different. Follow Jenna as she goes about her summer learning new things everyday about her mother's death.
1. Preface

**Preface**

Where to start? My life is the most complicated, interesting, and intriguing story you with ever hear. I never thought I would find love at the age I did. Never thought I'd choose between fates. Lastly, I never knew a death could have such an impact. I made my life the way it is. Honestly, I can't complain about it. Any of it.


	2. 1 Forks

**1) Forks**

My name is Jenna. Jenna Stang. Don't laugh at my last name. I'm just about seventeen, meaning I'm sixteen, and my life is a complete bore. I know, harsh, but really there is no other word that would do my life justice. I'm five-six, brown hair with a matching pair of brown eyes, and I'm not fat. I'm a size three. My hair is rather long. It's about four inches from my hip line. My skin should be a medium tan, however since I moved here, to Forks my tan has disappeared. I guess it's a good thing. Most of the people here are light skinned.

Forks is more like a forest than a town. Everything is green. Thank god I like green. I wasn't always able to live in Forks with a smile. See, I moved from Florida a year ago. I moved from a huge, sunny house to a small, clammy one. It rains like no other in Forks. You get used to the rain after a while, and your hopes for a sunny beach day fade. Well, Forks is now home, and honestly I don't mind.

This past year was slow. Tenth grade, nothing interesting there. I met my best friend in the past year. Her name is Mary Quinn. She's simply amazing. Actually she's the one who told me to write about my like. I can't understand why, but I am. Mary said that it will make a great story someday. Poor girl. She has hopes for Forks.

Mary is about five-five with short dark reddish, brownish hair. She's skinny. Skinner than I am. Typical Forks skin tone. I swear we have created our own country full of Forkians. Anyway, Mary has an amazing smile. That's how I met her. She would smile at me, and finally one day I had to get up and say hello. Since then, Mary and I have been best friends.

Other than meeting Mary, my life has been quiet dull. I received perfect grades on each report card. I always received the award for each quarter. I never had a day out of line. It's rather sad.

Well, there's always hope that next year won't be as dull.

I forgot to tell you about my family. My mother died when I was ten. She was killed. The doctors had no idea of what caused her death. All they said was that it was like someone drained her of all her blood. Freaky, really it is.

After her death, my father and I moved to another house, not like the move helped him. He misses her. Her name was Judy. Frank, my father, finally decided to leave Florida, bringing us to Forks.

Frank is tall, about six foot something. I got my browns from him. His hair is never really tamed. It just stays there. He's not fat, but far from skinny. Still, he's daddy. He likes me to call him Frank. Mom used to call him dad or pops. Strange, but she did. Frank says that by calling him dad I'm letting my guard down. He wants me to protect myself.

Frank works with the newspaper crew. He finds out more things than the cops. Some how I don't think this newspaper job is doing me any good. Once he found out that I skipped class, and he said he had to beg so the crew wouldn't put it in the paper. Sadly me skipping class is big news for Forks.

Frank and I live in this small house right by the woods. It's always clammy by my house. That's another thing I have gotten used to. The outside of my house is a deep reddish brown, and everything inside is compact. I have my own bathroom so it's ok.

I'm the cook for us two. For some reason dad, I mean Frank is always sad during dinner. I think it's because Judy was an amazing cook. My mother… she's like a mystery to me. I wonder how life would be with her alive. Much better I bet. Her death… it bothers me.


	3. 2 Summer Begins

2) Break Begins

Finally summer begins at three in the afternoon. I just got my yearbook. The students have book signing next period. I can't wait to make plans with Mary. Bell rings.

"Hey Jenna," a voice cries out. I turn to see Mary with some oddly beautiful girl. "Jenna this is Audrey. She's come to check out the school. She might be joining us next year. Odd day to come visit, last day of school and all…"

"Nice to meet you," I said kindly and stuck out my hand to shake hers, but before I could, Mary's brother bumped into me. "Ouch!"

"Sorry 'bout that kiddo. Didn't mean to hit you wit such force."

Mary's brother is a monster. He's six-one and buff beyond belief. He wants to be one of those muscle guys. It's rather nasty. His real name is Richard, however he goes by Hank. I guess he thinks it's a cooler name. He's confused.

Mary looked at her brother with great distaste. "Next time watch where you're going. With your size you can kill a person." She bent down to help me up. "Are you okay Jenna?"

"Yes, I'm fine. No harm done."

"Well Audrey, this is Hank my brother."

At that moment you could tell that Hank had seen an angel. His eyes were glued to Audrey as if she was the first female he had ever seen. Audrey simply smiled and waved. Then, Hank passed out.

"I guess he thinks you're pretty. Watch it around my brother. He'll try to sing to you, and you're better off if don't hear him sing. Plus, this is his third year in twelfth grade. He's talking about just dropping out of high school. Whatever, I guess I should get him up then." Mary again bent down to help her brother that was four times larger than she was.

After two minutes of Mary trying to get her brother up, I decided to help, but suddenly a voice called out.

"AUDREY!"

Audrey simply turned around and nodded in the direction of the voice.

"I must be going," she said. "My family is waiting. They aren't the patient type."

"I thought you wanted to see the school?" Mary managed to say this while finally making progress on lifting her brother.

"I have to come another day. Thank you anyway." With that, Audrey left. Just in time for Hank to revive himself.

"Wh…ere's Aud..rey?" He managed to ask.

"She had to leave. Are you okay? You look dreadful," Mary asked.

"I'm fine."

"Well, we need to head to the gym. We have book signing and you know those lines get really long." Mary pulled my arm as she said, "let's go Jenna. Hank for goodness sake pull yourself together! We'll see you inside."

Hank rolled his eyes and stood up. He shook his head, dusted off his pants, and followed us into the gym.

With five minutes to go I decided to leave. I already had all the signing done, and I did feel like going home early to cook a nice meal. Start off summer with a well cooked meal sounds perfect. I bet Frank won't mind one bit.

"Jennnna!!!"

I turned around to see Hank running towards me. I made sure to step out of his direct path so he couldn't knock me down again.

"Jenna, thank god I caught you. Listen, that new girl Audrey, you know the really pretty one…?

It took a few seconds for me to figure out that he was waiting for an answer. "Yea, go on."

"Well, she just caught me as I was following you and Mary to the gym and she asked me to give you this." It was a black envelope with a wax seal. On the seal there was an upright V and an upside down one that was attached, more over lapping the bottom of the upright V.

"She said it was important for you to read it alone. Well, I'll see you around."

_Why would she give me a letter?_ I thought to myself as I drove home. School wasn't that far from my house. _I'll read it after dinner. _


	4. 3 The First Letter

3) The First Letter

I made steak with Mediterranean style rice. I had to pat my back for this one. Frank couldn't move from his eating spot, so I cleared the table and washed all the dishes, and then I headed up the stairs.

I was so caught up in dinner and cooking that I had forgotten about the black letter that is now lying upon my bed. I picked it up and sat down on my bed. I opened it and it read:

Dearest Jenna-

I know it seems like we have just met, however that is false. I cannot explain things at this moment, but I would like to spend time with you over the break. My family also longs to meet you. Your phone already has my number. Please call soon.

- Audrey.

_Audrey wants to hang out with me? Why? When should I call? Well, she did say to call soon. How do I already have her number? _

With the thought of calling her, the phone rang. I jumped off my bed and ran downstairs. To my luck Frank got to the phone before me.

All I heard was his side of the call.

"Hello?"

"Oh yes she's here. May I ask who is calling?"

"Well Miss Audrey Aura, here she is."

Frank handed me the phone and walked away to give me some private space.

"Hello, Audrey?"

"Hey Jenna. I expect that you have already read my letter. Sorry about calling you before…"

"No, it's okay. I was about to call you," I interrupted.

"Well, do you think we can hang out tomorrow?"

I scrambled through my head to see if I was busy, but I didn't seem to have anything planned. "Sure, where would you like to meet and what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I love to shop."

"Same here." It was true. Shopping is a hobby for me.

" Great! Well, would you like to go to the mall in Port Angeles?"

"Umm, okay. I've never been there so you'll have to show me around."

"No problem. I know that mall like the back of my hand. I'll come and pick you up around six at night. Have dinner early okay?"

"Sure, see you then."

It was strange how I felt like I knew Audrey for ages. I can't wait until tomorrow.

Tomorrow, which was now today is moving extremely slow. Frank left to get the next big scoop to put in the newspaper. I however stayed home and washed all the clothes.

By the time I was done it was already four-thirty. I set the food to cook and got ready. I was ready by five-forty five when the house phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jenna! I'll be at your house in five minutes. I'm leaving my house now. Are you ready?"

"Yea, I'm good to go."

"Ok, bye."

I hung up and thought _Five minutes? That's rather quick. Oh well, better get my purse. _

By the time I got back downstairs there was a knock at my door.

"Hey Jenna, sorry I took so long."

"It's fine. You made it here in three minutes. That a record."

"I like to drive fast."

Her car was amazing. It was a black BMW with black as night tints on the windows.

"Wow. Nice car."

"Oh, this is a 2006 BMW m6 Luxury coupe. I just got it about three months ago."

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks. Oh, Jenna, I also invited my sister Kara. She's a heavy shopper and has the best taste in style. "

It's like Audrey and Kara were twins. Both had beautiful brown hair that reached their mid-backs. Their hair was slightly shorter than my hair. Audrey's hair had layers and Kara had side bangs. That was the only difference. Both were beautiful, and were very light skinned. Kara was sitting in the back seat.

"Jenna sit in the front with Audrey," she suggested. Her vice was sweetly soft.

"Okay," I said as I buckled my seatbelt.


	5. 4 Money

4) Money

Kara led Audrey and I to what seemed the most expensive store in the whole mall. Everything was at least a hundred dollars or more. "I don't think I can afford these clothes." I had to admit it. With my pay check I could only afford two things without tax.

"Don't worry about it. I want to buy you an outfit for when you come to my house. My family wants to meet you. Also, I heard you're quite the party planner. I want to have a summer party in July," Audrey said to me with a great smile.

It was true. I do plan amazing parties. I have my own ad in the newspaper. "Uh…well, about the party, sure. I don't mind planning at all, I'd love to, but you guys buying me an outfit…"

"Outfits…one is from Audrey and one is from me." Kara simply said this and smiled. It made me blush.

"Well only one outfit," I had to give in just a little bit.

"One outfit from each of us. Oh Kara, that's beautiful!"

Kara was holding the most amazing summer dress. It was all white with an orange ribbon around the lower waist. On the top, there were thin straps that crossed before they hit the back of the dress. The length was half a foot above my knee.

"Hold this Jenna," Kara handed me the dress and ran to the shoe section of the store.

"I told you she was a really good shopper."

"You weren't kidding."

Audrey and I sat down waiting for Kara. She was back in less than five minutes. She was holding orange shoes and an orange purse. "Come on, try these out and see how you like them." She grabbed me and walked me to the dressing room.

The dress fit me perfectly. "How did you know my size?"

"I'm a good at guessing. The shoes are perfect, wow I'm good."

Audrey then shoved her outfit for me in the dressing room. I could tell that it was going to be the sexiest thing I own.

"Wow," Audrey's and Kara's first comment when I came out. "That looks amazing, and I have to perfect outing for you wear it at, but I'll give you details later. Let's go pay," Audrey pulled me to go pat as Kara was picking up her clothes.

"Don't I need to change?"

Audrey laughed, "Oh, yea! I forgot."

It wasn't until I met back up with Kara and Audrey that I noticed how many things they were buying. _How do they pay for all of this? _

"Both of our parents are doctors," Kara said in reply to my thought.

"That explains it."

"Would you like to go any where else Jenna?" Audrey was handing a credit card to the lady. The total was nearly a thousand dollars.

"No thank you. It's nearly nine and I told Frank I would be back early." It was a lie, but I didn't want them to buy anything else for me.

"Okay, we'll take you home. Did you have fun?" Audrey handed me my bag.

"Yeah. Thanks a bunch for the clothes. When do you want to get together for the party planning?"

"Well, what about Tuesday night? You can bring Mary if you want. We're having a little party for my brother. Kinda like a welcome home party," suggested Audrey.

"That sounds great. I'll call her tonight. What should I wear?"

Kara laughed. Then she looked at me. "Well, Jenna, I lied about only one outfit from me. There's another one in the bag just for Tuesday night. Audrey helped me pick it out. It's not too sexy and just perfect."

"Why did you…," she cut me off.

"Oh please Jenna don't be mad. I just love giving gifts."

"Alright Kara. I bet I like it."

"I hope you do!" She winked at me. I looked outside the window and I was already home. _ These people drive so fast. _

"Goodnight Jenna," the two sisters called.

"Night, and thanks again!"

With that, the two sisters drove off.


	6. 5 Mary

5) Mary

I entered my house to find Mary sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Hey Mary…" She cut me off before I could say anymore.

"Where were you? Did you forget about our plans with Hank, Trent, and Billy?"

Just then I remembered. Today was Friday and we were supposed to go to the movies with Hank and our two friends. "It totally slipped out of my mind. I went to the mall with Audrey and Kara."

"So you dropped me for two girls you just met? Wait who is Kara?"

"She's Audrey's sister."

"Right, well you dropped me for them. That's pretty lame."

I felt so bad. How could I forget? Then I remembered about their invite next Tuesday. "Well, they invited us over new Tuesday. It's one of their brother's welcome home party." I wondered if I said the right thing or not.

"I rather not. I don't know them. Plus, Trent invited me out." She seemed to ease up enough to let out a little smile. "He called it a date."

"Well that's awesome news. Congrats."

"I have to go now. Try not to forget about Friday's plans, with the boys."

"Okay." I said opening the door for her. "See you then."

Every Friday we hit the movies. It's like our new thing. _How could I forget about the Fridays? Lame was right. _


	7. 6 Welcome home

6) Welcome Home

The next few days passed by. I went to work, cooked, and did laundry. Work was okay. I work at Barnes and Noble, mainly because I love to read. Anyway, I made Frank's favorite dish, lobster stew. Sadly that was a highlight of the last few days, however today is Tuesday and I get to meet Audrey's family.

I had called Audrey yesterday to ask her what time she wanted me over and she told me she'll swing by around six. It was about five already and I was getting dressed in the clothes that Kara and Audrey picked out. The top was a coral halter top with slight ruffles on the side. They picked out a cute pair of light kaki capri with a darker kaki belt that had just happened to match my favorite pair of shoes I had at home. The outfit looked amazing, and when I was finally done with putting it on, there was a knock at the door.

There, at the door stood the most handsome boy I have ever met. He was at least six feet tall with a warm pair of eyes that were a little darker than topaz. His hair was a dark brown and was in a surfer style cut. His body was built and his arms had great detail. My gaze upon him was intensified when he spoke with the sexiest voice I have ever heard.

"Hello Jenna. My name is Deven. I'm here to pick you up. Audrey is in the car."

I thanked God I was holding onto the door for support. I had all my things together so I stepped outside and locked the door. I was speechless.

"Jenna, Deven is my boyfriend. He was dieing to be the second to meet you in the family, so I brought him along," Audrey informed me once I was in the car.

Finally I snapped from my daze. "Is this your welcome home party," I asked Deven, not looking at him in fear of starting another gaze.

"No, it's Adrian's, my brother's party."

"I thought he was your brother Audrey?"

"Not really. More like brother-in-law. Deven, Adrian, and Oliver are brothers. Kara and I are sisters. Crystalynn is my mother and Orlando is Deven's father, but they are like parents to all of us. Ha, it's the Aura family madness."

"Wow, so all of you guys live with each other? That's cool. I'm guessing Kara and Oliver are dating or Adrian and Kara…"

"Oliver and Kara." Deven smiled at me. We arrived at their house. It was enormous. The house was a beautiful shade of pearl with large windows and a vast amount of space inside. I could clearly see a piano and a large dinning table. Audrey parked the car and Deven opened my door. "My lady."

"Thank you." I couldn't help but blush a light shade of rose on my cheeks. We walked up to the door and walked in. That is where I found a beautiful young woman, slightly older than Audrey. She has beautiful long blond hair with waved and curls like an angel. She walked up to me took my hand and said "Hello Jenna. I'm Crystalynn, Audrey's mother."

Her touch was cold and almost bitter, but when my gaze met hers, there was a sudden warm feeling. She continued, put this time talking to Deven. "Your brother is almost here. He doesn't know she's here. I thought it would be a lovely surprise. She's seems like a beautiful, lovely girl, and I'm sure Adrian will like her." It was like I wasn't there. _ Are they trying to fix Adrian and me up? _

"Jenna!" Of course it was Kara running towards me and gave me a hug. She too was cold in her touch. "My Goodness! I wouldn't have guessed that this outfit would suit you beyond perfect! Adrian…" she paused," is almost here. About five minutes away. Oh, this is my boyfriend Oliver."

Almost a twin to Deven, Oliver was beautiful. He was slightly more built and his hair was lighter, more golden, but other than that, they are identical. He walked up to me and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Jenna. The girls talk not stop about you." Audrey's and Kara's faces smiled and hid behind their hands, but did not blush. "Well, my father should be coming down soon, oh wait, Jenna this is my father, Orlando."

_ My God. Is everyone just amazingly beautiful in this family? _Orlando was indeed the most beautiful male so far. He is taller than bother Oliver and Deven, his hair was dirty-blond with amazing topaz eyes. He too greeted me with a hello and a shake of the hand. Everyone's touch was the same cold one. Then Kara said, "He's here."


	8. 7 Adrian

7) Adrian

The family and I went outside to greet Adrian. He was beautiful of course. Six feet tall, bronze hair and honey eyes. He was different than the rest, beautiful all the same, but different.

We went inside and sat in the living room. This is when I realized something. There was Kara and Oliver, Crystalynn and Orlando, Audrey and Deven, but no one for Adrian. _I think they are trying to set us up. No, he is much too handsome for me. _

"Adrian dear," Crystalynn was speaking, "this is Jenna. She is one of Audrey's friends. They met at school the day she visited." Adrian turned to me and looked at me for what seemed forever. "Hello," he said. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. Of course I blushed. He continued, "It's very nice to meet you." His voice was amazing.

"It's my pleasure to meet your family. All of you are beautiful and have a very nice home.

"Thank you," he said. Then he turned back to his family. "Italy was great. A little too sunny for my taste. The Smiths are doing well. Cassie and Matthew got married, and were sad you guys couldn't make it. Oh, and yes Cassie changed Matthew during their honeymoon…" _ She changed him to what? _At the end of Adrian's story I just had to ask. "What did Cassie change Matthew into?"

The family stared at me. None of them said anything until Orlando's beeper went off. "Crystalynn my love, the hospital needs us. We should go." It was 11pm already, but still they went. Audrey used this to change the subject. "Hey Jenna, want to hit the movies this Friday?" I could see they didn't want to explain to me so I played along. "Actually, I'm going to the movies with Mary, Hank, and two friends, Billy and Trent." At Trent's name Adrian laughed, Oliver and Deven got tense, and Audrey and Kara gasped. "Well, I was going to invite you guys, what happened?"

Since Adrian was only laughing, he was able to answer me. "Trent and our family go back a long time. Family feuds. Don't worry, I'd love to go to the movies, however I don't think my family feels the same. So it'll be more like a date. Is that okay?"

"Sure, no problem. I think I should be going back home soon. It's already midnight."

"I'll drive you." Adrian grabbed his keys from the front table as I said my goodbyes. We hopped in his black viper, and we left.


	9. 8 The Car Ride

8) The Car Ride

Adrian, alike to Audrey, seems to like speed in the driving department. When three minutes had passed and I still wasn't home I got worried. "Where are you taking me," I had to ask him.

"Oh yea, I forgot to ask you. I want to tell you a story, but I have to take you to my secret place first. I don't want anyone to over hear."

Secret place? And what does a guy, who just met me, have to tell me? 

We arrived to this secret place about ten minutes later. It was a beautiful lake. The moon lit up the whole lake and the water made little ripples as the wind blew slightly over it's surface. The sight was breathtaking. "I like to come here and just relax when things get a little stressful. At first I thought this place was a dream, but now I see you can see it too. You're the only person I have ever brought here." I just kept looking at the lake as he spoke. He sighed and continued. "Trent," I snapped my head to look at Adrian, "and Oliver have some bad blood between them. Long time ago, Trent killed someone and tried to frame Oliver. Don't worry about Trent. He won't hurt you because you're not a threat to him..."

I stopped him. "But Oliver is a threat to Trent? Why?"

"We're two different types of... humans. Trent thinks that I'll get him back soon, so he might act a little strange, but all in all, there's really nothing to worry about." He paused so I decided to speak. "So Oliver and Trent are in a feud, but why Deven too?"

He smiled as if i finally caught on. "Deven was kinda used by Trent. He'll been very kind to you. That reason will come a little later, but I just wanted to share that with you, because come Friday, Trent might not act like himself." There was a moment of silence. "I think I should take you home now."

He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his arm. I still had one more question. "Adrian, not to sound unthankful, but why did you warn me?"

"I feel like I can trust you. It's strange because I have never trusted anyone outside of my family, but for some reason you're different." I was glad he said this without looking at me, because I could tell I was the brightest shade of red I could possibly be.

Wow he trusts me? Why? Well he said he didn't know why, but there has to be a reason. He's so beautiful, and he trusts me! But I can't fall for him. I just met him. 

Adrian opened the door of his car, and I thanked him. He is such a gentleman.

We arrived at my house soon enough. Frank had gone to sleep already. If not the T.V. would have been on. Adrian turned off the car, and opened my door once again. He helped me out and walked me to the door of my house.

"Thank you for coming to my party," he said. "I'm happy I got to meet you."

I smiled and replied, "I had a great time. See you Friday."

Then he leaned over and softly kissed my cheek. His lips were frozen, but the kiss itself was warm. "Goodnight," he whispered in my ear, and then he turned and left.

I locked the door when I got into my house, and then went to my room. I quickly fell asleep with thoughts of Adrian in my mind.


	10. 9 Story telling and Threats

9) Story telling and Threats

When I woke up it was already noon. I decided to call Mary to see how her date was.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mary! Do you want to have lunch? I don't have work today and you might have a story to tell me…"

"Yes I do! Jenna, he's amazing, but meet me at Barney's and we will share our stories."

"Okay, I'll be there in twenty."

I hung up the phone and went to get ready.

When I got to Barney's Mary was already seated. She was seated along with Trent and Billy. I guess she read my face when she saw me. "Jenna! I hope you don't mind that I invited the boys as well."

_Of course I mind. It was only supposed to be me and her. Now I can't talk in private. I guess I have to lie. _"No problem. Hey Billy, Trent." They both said hello and I sat next to Billy. That's when I saw that Mary and Trent were holding hands. "So are you two going out?"

"Yes!" They jumped to answer the question. Mary continued, "I hoped you would notice. How did the party do with Audrey?" _I don't want to talk to her about Adrian with Trent around. _

"It was great. Everyone in their family is beautiful, and all the boys are such gentlemen. They're really polite."

Mary wouldn't settle without details so she continued with her questions. "How was the brother that they party was for?"

_Gosh Mary! Why do you have to ask that now? Perfect timing. _"His name is Adrian." Trent's head shot up, but I just continued. "He drove me home last night, and he's really sweet." Trent's face was red, and his hand was shaking.

"What's his last name," Trent asked me.

"Aura," I replied.

"Babe! My hand! Ouch!!!" Mary's fingers looked crushed. "Ow, I think you broke my fingers. Damn babe, what's wrong?"

Trent released her face and shot up from his seat. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Cool off babe," Mary yelled after her boyfriend. She was upset and crying. Billy took her hand and examined it.

"Mary," I said. "I invited Adrian to come with us to the movies on Friday. Should I cancel?"

"No don't cancel. I don't know what's with Trent, but I'm sure that Friday he'll be fine."

Billy turned towards me after looking at Mary's hand. "Sorry about Trent. He's been getting really tense since the last day of school. Don't know what's wrong with him. When we took him to the doctor, he said that Trent was healthy and nothing is wrong with him. He hasn't been like this since six years ago. Mary your ring, middle, and pointer fingers are broken."

I looked at Mary's frightened face. "That's really strange about the doctor. Maybe it's just a phase. Mary, I think I should take you to the hospital."

"Okay," she agreed. "Billy, send Trent a kiss for me."

"Sure okay, no problem. See you guys on Friday! Don't forget this time Jenna."

"I won't," I shouted as I turned on my car. My car is pretty old. Frank said he would buy me a new one on my birthday. It's in September so hopefully he keeps him promise.

"What do you think that was about," Mary asked me in the car.

"Well, Adrian told me that his brothers, Deven and Oliver, have bad blood with Trent. Something happened a long time ago I think."

She put a strange look upon her face. "A long time ago? I thought that they just moved here?"

"Oh, that's right. I don't know, maybe they used to live here."

"Okay. Well, ask him about it. I hope that on Friday nothing bad happens."

"You and me both Mary."

We got to the hospital and indeed Mary's fingers were broken. The doctor applied a cast around her broken fingers. Just then, as her cast was drying, Trent arrived with flowers. His face was disappointed and sad. "Hey Sweetheart. How are you feeling? He asked this in a sunken low voice as he put the flowers on the table and gave Mary a kiss on her cheek. He was indeed depressed.


	11. 10 Friday

10) Friday

Thursday was spent by cleaning. I was still a little upset because of last night, but I was quickly getting over it. By Friday morning I was cheery. _Finally I get to see Adrian. _

Frank came downstairs as I was cooking breakfast. "Goodmorning darling. I haven't seen much of you lately. How was Tuesday at the Auras'?" As I set the table I was replying, "It was great. They're all very kind. The brother that was coming home was Adrian. He's the one that brought me home that night."

"Oh, I thought I saw someone drop you off. It didn't look like Audrey so I was a little confused. Thank you for clearing that up." He smiled. "Where was he? On a trip?"

"Yes. He was in Italy for some family business and a wedding…" Just then I remembered something. _Adrian said something about someone being changed by another. I have to remember to ask him about it tonight. _

_"_Jenna, are you okay?"

"Yes Frank, I'm fine. Sorry I just remembered something. Nothing big." We had already started eating breakfast. "How's the food?" I asked him, and he smiled. "Amazing. I have been missing your cooking. Do you plan on going to the movies tonight?"

"Yes. Since I didn't go last Friday, Mary freaked on me and she's stressing that I go tonight."

"Will Adrian be there?"

"Actually he is. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He smiled, "Just had a feeling that he would be there. Anyway, have fun and stay safe. I have to go to work." He picked up his plates and put them in the dishwasher. Then he came to me. "See you later," he said as he kissed my forehead.

When I was done picking up my plates I called Adrian to make sure he was still going tonight. Of course he was, and he told me he wanted to pick me up early, in about an hour. I quickly got ready, and had time to put the last load of clothes in the wash- we had so many dirty clothes that I couldn't finish them yesterday- and make my bed. At exactly one-o-clock there was a knock at the door.

There was Adrian with a dozen pink tulips in his hand. "How are you?" He said handing me the flowers and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I had Kara guess what flowers you liked best. They are your favorite, right?"

"Yes they are. Thank you." I was a slight shade of red. I could feel it. I invited him in as I just remembered my question as I was cutting my flowers to put them in the vase. "When I was at your house you said that Cassie changed Matthew. What exactly did she change him into?" I suddenly wished I didn't ask.

He hesitated before answering me. "I don't really have the time or the words to explain to you at the moment, but I promise that I will tell you everything sooner more than later. For now, let us go to my house. I have something I want you to hear. A song."

"A song?"

"Yes, a song. I play the piano. I want your opinion on it. I wrote it for a lady friend of mine and I want to know if it romantic enough." Just then my happiness faded. _How stupid could I have been? I knew he was too good to be true. Does he have a friend in Italy? _"Is it okay if I show it to you?"

"Sure no problem. I'm sure it's romantic, but I'd still love to hear it…" _And pretend it was for me… _

He walked to the car as I locked the house door. He was waiting by the passenger's door with it open for me, and when I sat down he winked and shut the door before I could say thank you.

The ride was quick and waiting outside of his house was Crystalynn. She opened my door when we parked. "Hello Jenna. Nice to see you stuck around." She giggled, and then turned to Adrian after giving me a hug. "The piano is tuned and your father put out some treats for you and Jenna. Kara and Oliver are hunting and Deven and Audrey are upstairs."

"Thank you mother he said politely. He walked me to the piano and had me sit next to him. Then he started to play. His music sounded like little song birds singing perfectly in harmony. He played with such a passion and a love for his song. I shut my eyes and just listened. When he finished I opened my eyes. "Did you like it?" He asked me, "I hope you did."

"That was outstanding. Did you really write that yourself?"

"Yes. I love music."

"You have a talent. Who is the lucky girl?"

He moved closer to me so that we were face to face. "I wrote the song for you. Does that mean you're the lucky girl?"

"I guess it does," I blushed. He then kissed me. The kiss wasn't my first but I still got those butterflies inside my tummy. After the kiss he just sat back and said, "You were my first kiss, and I hope to get more." He winked at me and I almost fainted until I hear yelling…

"Jenna!" I should have guessed it was Kara. "I thought you would be here. How are you?"

"I'm fine. My god your eyes are so light today." It was true. He eyes were the sweetest shade or honey.

"Thank you," she said. Then Audrey and Deven came down stairs. Audrey came to hug me first. "Sorry for not coming down sooner. It's just that Adrian wanted you all to himself for his song. Did you like it? Of course you did… I thought you would."

I smiled and sat back down. Adrian wrapped his arm around my waist. "How are you guys," I asked them as soon as my breath came back.

Audrey answered, "We are fine. Which movie are we going to see tonight?"

"You finally decided to come? All of you?"

Deven shook his head. Oliver and I are going to stay home, but they ladies will be there."

I knew why they didn't want to come so I didn't ask. It was because of Trent. I guess it was best for them to stay home. "We're going to see 'Dante's battle'. It's about vampires and werewolves. I didn't pick it, but oh well. You girls still interested?"

Audrey was holding back a laugh. "Of course we are. Should we get going?"

I checked the time and it was already six. Time flew by and it feels like I was only in that house for half an hour. "I guess we should. The movie starts at seven. Let me call Mary and make sure she's on her way with the boys." Mary was on her way, so we got into the car and left.

We arrived to the movies in about seven minutes tops. I was timing us on the cell phone clock. We parked and walked up the theater. Mary was alone outside waiting for us.

"The boys are parking," she informed us before I could ask.

"Mary this is Adrian, and Kara. You know Audrey," I introduced them. "Do you guys want any snacks for the movie?"

Mary answered, "We should. We have enough time to make the line before the movie starts. Oh, hold on. Here come the boys." Trent and Billy came up to me and said hello. Then Mary grabbed Trent's arm and pulled him over to meet the others. "Sweetie this is Kara, Audrey, and A…"

"Adrian," he finished with a stern look. "How nice to see you again Adrian. Where are the other two?"

"They stayed home. They didn't want to cause problems. How have to been? Hello Billy."

Billy was confused. He never met Adrian before. All he knew was that Trent and two guys named Oliver and Deven had issues with each other, but he never heard of an Adrian. "It's nice to meet you," Billy said as he shook Adrian's hand.

It was then that I noticed that Hank wasn't with the boys. I turned to Mary and asked her where her brother was.

"Oh he went to go get the tickets, and he's probably getting the snacks by now. We should go inside before he goes over the top with snacks." I giggled and nodded in agreement. Sure enough Hank was with his arms full trying to pay for the snacks. Adrian quickly went over there, helped Hank carry some of the snacks and then paid for the candy. The two returned and Hank was beaming with a wide smile across his face. "I like your friend," he whispered in my ear, and then smiled again.

The movie was stupid, and by the looks on everyone's face, I'd say the thought the same. We started walking to the cars and it just so happened that we were all parked in the same section. Hank was with Audrey and Kara bragging about himself. Billy was with Mary telling one of Trent's most embarrassing stories. It was then I realized that Trent and Adrian had fallen behind. I slipped behind a car and started making my way back to the boys to listen in.

"Does she know? Did you tell her yet?"

Adrian shook his head. "I haven't said a word. She only knows that you and my brothers aren't too fond of each other."

"Good. The last thing I need is her telling Mary."

"She will find out."

"NO she won't! You will say nothing!"

"I cannot promise that. Jenna needs to know. I cannot keep information that important from her."

Trent got upset and shoved Adrian. "If you sat anything to her, I will kill her. You wouldn't want your beloved to die would you? You will say nothing to her. Mark me Adrian Aura."

Trent walked away after that, but he didn't head towards the cars. It looked like he was heading to the forest. Adrian stood in his place and waiting. Once Trent was out of sight he started walking directly to me.


	12. 11 The Death

11) The Death

Adrian was heading towards me, and I had no place to hide. "Jenna," he whispered. "Jenna it's okay." I walked toward him.

"How did you know I was here?" I was sure I made no sounds as I sneaked up on him and Trent.

"I smelled you. Look you need to tell something to Hank. You need to get Mark away from Trent. He won't kill you don't worry, just do was I say. Okay?"

"What are you hiding from me? What is it that I can't know?"

"I'll explain at a later time. I know I always say that, I just can't tell you now okay? Let's get back to the others. They will worry if we take too long." We walked back to our car. The group was there, and waiting.

"Goodness lovebirds. Just slip away without notice." Mary laughed at us. "Where's Trent?"

"He wanted to walk home," Adrian replied. Audrey and Kara had stern faces. "We should be going now. Thank you for inviting me, but I don't think I'll be coming anymore. I'm not too fond of movies."

Mary's smile faded. "Oh, I'm sorry. Well at least you came once and I got to meet you. Goodbye Jenna. Nice to meet you guys." She got in the car with her brother and Billy, and they left.

"What was that about?!" shouted Audrey. "You're putting Jenna in danger! What on earth caused you to speak to him?"

"He insisted. Jenna is protected, and you know that. One of them can't harm five of us. Seven counting Crystalynn and Orlando. There's nothing to worry about."

"I knew we shouldn't have come," Kara said. "I could have guessed that something like this would have happened." She got into the car and slammed the door.

"You don't know his anger," Audrey said.

Adrian shook his head. "You don't know his fear." With that the rest of us got into the car. I didn't say a word on the way home.

I arrived at my house in just a few minutes and I was happy to get out of the silent car. I tried to make a quick exit, but Adrian beat me to the door. "Jenna," he grabbed my arms and held me close to him. "Don't worry, you're safe. I promise." He kissed my forehead and left, leaving me more confused than ever.

Hank called me the following day. "Jenna I talked to Trent and he said he doesn't want to do Fridays anymore, and then Mary doesn't want to go unless Trent is there. Billy can't go unless Trent goes, so I guess our Fridays are canceled."

"For some reason I knew this would happen. Thanks for telling me. Hey, if you ever want to hang out or if you need anything let me know."

"Actually, do you think Adrian would help me with summer school? I need at least a B in the classes to graduate."

"I'll ask him. I'm sure he will."

"Thanks a bunch Jenna. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

_Adrian made plans to see me tonight so I'll just ask him later. _

At seven-o-clock there was a knock at my door. It was Adrian of course. He greeted me with a kiss on the cheek then with another on my lips.

We didn't have plans to go out of the house so I already made us a surprise dinner. "I hope you're hungry." He made a strange face. "Let me guess, you already ate?" He nodded. "Well I didn't. Would you like to sit with me?" He sat down.

When I was done he told me to go upstairs and he will do the dishes. "You're my kind of guy," I giggled as I kissed him. I went upstairs and brushed my teeth. When I was done, Adrian was already laying on my bed. "You're a quick one aren't you," I said as I lay down next to him.

"I was missing you," He smiled then wrapped his arms around me. "So what did you do all day?"

"Nothing much. Oh do you think you can tutor Hank? He's in summer school and he needs at least a B to graduate."

"Sure. Any word from Trent?"

"Well, because of him our Friday's are canceled, but besides that, I haven't talked to him."

"Good. Don't talk to him and stay away from him. Hold on," his phone rang. "Hey Orlando. Sure, I'll be there in ten."

"I guess you're leaving me?"

"Yes," he said as he kissed my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow and I'll give Hank a call. Here, put in his number." I put in Hank's number and Adrian left.

The next day I went with Adrian to study with Hank at the library. By the looks of it, Adrian was a great help. Just as we were leaving, Trent showed up.

"Hey Trent," said Hank as Trent made his way up to us. "Are you studying today?"

"What have you that idea?" Trent said this with a snap.

"Well you kinda are at the library. Adrian was helping me, I got this test coming…"

"I don't care about your stupid test. Why didn't you ask me for help?"

"I don't know."

"Next time call me." Trent glared at Adrian as if he was going to bite his head off. Then he looked at me and suddenly changed moods. "Hey Hank, you want to hang out tomorrow?"

Hank took the switch of moods with surprise. "Uh…sure. I guess. What do you have in mind?"

Trent looked like was thinking up a storm. "Maybe we can go to the new club." _A club in Forks? How odd. _

"Where's the club?" Hank also seemed confused by the news of a club.

"It's on the edge of Forks. In an old warehouse." Something about this seemed false. It's not likely that Forks would ever have a club. At least a club that didn't run out of business within the first month.

"Sure I'll go. Can Jenna come too?"

"Yes," Trent said, "I'd love for her to come." A wicked grin swiftly appeared across his face.

There was a knock at my door. It was Mary. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I thought you would like a friend to go with you to the club, unless you're going to put the moves on my brother or my boyfriend…"

"No thanks. Does Trent know you're going?"

"No. I'm going to surprise him." Mary smiled brightly.

_Why wouldn't he invite Mary? _"Oh, cool." I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Well let's get going then."

Trent had given the directions to Hank earlier on in the day. He was going to meet us at the club. The ride was only about ten minutes and Trent didn't lie about the club being in a warehouse. There were no other cars except for Trent's. Billy was with him standing next to their car.

"Where's everyone else?" Hank said this as he looked around.

"Uh, they're inside. It's a new club so not many people come yet." His glance shot up at Mary. "What are you doing here?"

Mary stepped forward to hug him, but he denied her hug. "I thought you would be happy."

"You shouldn't have come." Trent looked away. "Follow me this way." Trent led us to a staircase that led down under the building. At the end of the stairs was a door. When we entered there were about ten people inside. Trent introduced us to three people. "The rest of the people I don't know, but this is Alec, Sunny, and Joey."

As we were making small talk with the three we just met I over heard Trent. "Billy, whatever happens tonight, stick with me." Without letting his brother speak, Trent handed a knife to Billy and walked away. Billy quickly put the knife away in his pocket and tried to hide his surprised face.

Trent signaled Hank to come to the middle of the supposed-to-be dance floor. "Everyone, hey everybody listen up." The music stopped, but the chatter continued. "SHUT UP!" That did it. "Thank you," Trent went on, "everyone with is my best friend Hank. Well…" Suddenly Trent's expression changed from joyful to contentious and looking ready to fight, "he was my best friend, until he started to hang out with the enemy." No one had any idea what Trent was talking about or any idea of what was going on until Trent stuck up a knife. "Loyalty is what I was brought up on. Who ever is not loyal is to die, at least that's what I was taught in the pack." He turned to Hank. "I considered us to be a pack. You weren't loyal to me." With lighting fast speed Trent dragged the knife down on Hank. He stabbed him in the knee stultifying him and bringing him to the ground, crippling him. Before he could stab again Billy was there. "Billy what are you doing? Let me kill him."

Billy shook his head. "I should have known. All the disparaging of Hank last night, and trash talk. I should have known that you wanted to get back at him. You're going crazy."

"Shut up and move out of the way."

"NO," screamed Billy being recalcitrant to his brother's wishes. "This isn't going to settle anything. It's not conclusive, it doesn't have a point. He did nothing wrong."

"He wasn't loyal. You have to be loyal in the pack."

"What pack? What are you a wolf…"

Trent smiled, "you can say something like that." With those words he brought his knife down to stab Hank, but Billy jumped in front and the knife landed in Billy's throat. Sunny, one of the people we met before, ran forward and grabbed Trent.

Sunny screamed, "They're here. I smell them." The door to the club flung open and Adrian, Deven and Oliver came through. Deven and Oliver started pulling us, pushing us to get out of the club. Before I was pushed I turned to see Trent jumping at Adrian transforming into something hairy. Then I was pushed, his my head, blackness.


End file.
